Loss of the House
by Kaito Tsubasa
Summary: Leo accidentally told the imperial army of China where the House of Flying Daggers is. Will the Flying Daggers stop the intruding forces? Or will they be destroyed and eliminated?
1. Chpater 1

House of Flying Daggers

Episode 1- Loss of the House

Leo stilled worked as an under-cover agnet in the imperial army for the Flying Daggers. As he was working, the imperial guards of China grabbed him.

"What are you doing? I work for the imperial army."

The guards took him to their leader, Chi Huang.

"We know your secret, Leo. You're part of the Flying Daggers and we're going to make you tell us where their headquarters are."

Leo denied and denied of ever being part of the Flying Daggers. They chained him up and locked him the prison in which the kept Mei not so long ago. They used every technique they knew yet Leo wouldn't tell them anything, so they improvised…

"Leo? Why do you not tell them so you can go free and love me again?"

The voice sounded exactly like Mei's. Leo opened his eyes and looked up. Sure enough, there stood Mei. The imperial guards held her tight and didn't let her go loose.

"Mei, for you, I would do anything."

"Then tell these men what they want so you and I can go free to love each other."

Leo caved into his love and told the imperial guards where the House of Flying Daggers was. They released him and both him and Mei left. Outside, the girl who claimed to be Mei revealed her true identity. She was not Mei, but and imitation. She said her name was Shi-Huang. She had a smug look on her face. Leo, realizing what he had done, ran. He ran to the bamboo forest and arrived at the House of Flying Daggers. He ran in and demanded to talk to their leader.

"Where is Nia? There is an urgent message!"

"I am here. What is the urgnet message?"

"The imperial army is on their way here. We have to leave."

Nia thought carefully of their current situation. She called in all the Flying Daggers and told them of her plan.

"We will stay here until further notice. We have been here for a long time and we will fight for our right to remain in this land."

The imperial army arrived and they fought. Slowly, the Flying Daggers began losing. There were too many men in the imperial army. Nia became desperate and wanted to be able to save her minions. She collected her minions and had a meeting during a cease-fire.

"I have a chnaged in plan due to our current position in battle. I will stay here and hold back the imperial forces and everyone else will retreat and divide. No one should ever return here in any circumstance."

Nia took out daggers and ran out to the battlefield. With a thrust of her wirst, the daggers flew through the air. The daggers flew and found a way to stab into the necks of the imperial army. Everyone escaped and no one ever saw Nia again. Thus, the Flying Daggers were never seen and heard from again.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

This is only Chpater 1- There is at least 1 more chapter…

This is my first story so I hope you all enjoy it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Searching for Daggers

After centuries of the silent life, the Flyng Daggers have never been heard from or seen, however, the decendants of the Flying Daggers have been trained in the art of martial arts. One of the trained descendants was of Leo's. Leo's grandson wasn't given a name. He was known as "Fire". He was called this because his power was great and his strength grew like fire. His father has told him about the seperation of the House of Flying Daggers. After Fire's father died, Fire decided to rebuild the House of Flying Daggers. He studied about the Flying Daggers for months and went out in seach of the other descendants of the original Flying Daggers.

As he passed through villages, he asked around for those whom he thought were part of the Flying Daggers. He finally discovered the first Flying Daggers descendant.

"Excuse me, is your daughter home?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"I cannot address you properly until I can confirm my beliefs."

"Come in then, but I warn you, do not try anything foolish."

Fire walked in and went into a dark room. A girl sat in the corner and stared at him while holding a shining object. The girl threw the shining object at Fire. It was a dagger. Fire dodged the dagger and it flew past him into the wall.

"So, you're a descendant of Flying Daggers. Why, you are one of the very skilled ones as well."

"Yes, but what gave it away? Was it the daggers?"

"You think? I can help you find others like you and together, we can rebuild the House of Flying Daggers."

"Well, I don't want to stay here and practice all day with nothing to fight."

With that, they traveled far into the bamboo forest and tried to uncover the lost Flying Daggers headquarters. They walked for hours and finally found a small tunnel. They walked down and there, stood the towering headquarters of the House of Flying Daggers.


End file.
